There are known assemblies for connecting electrical conductors. Often, two conductors are connected to one another by simply plugging them together. However, in the areas of high voltages and/or strengths of currents, plug type connections are frequently impractical considering solid conductors are frequently used, with which plug connectors are incomplete. Typically, screw connections are used to connect at least one current rail or one cable shoe to another conductor. For example, a cable shoe with a fastener receiving space for a screw can be screwed onto a current rail or a second cable shoe. In this case, either a screw protrudes through a hole into the cable shoe and is screwed with an insert nut in the current rail, or the screw protrudes through both parts and is equipped with a nut so that the current rail and the cable shoe are clamped between the screw head and the nut.
Similar connections are used if two current rails or two cable shoes are intended to be connected to one another. This connection method is time-consuming and has several disadvantages. For example, the screw and/or the nut can be lost when connecting or releasing the conductors. A further known problem can be that a screw cannot be completely unscrewed from both conductors. In this case, it can be that, if the screw has arrived at the end of a maximum path, it fully penetrates one of the two conductors and at the same time is still partly arranged in the other conductor. The releasing of the two conductors from one another is consequently hindered or even impossible. A further known disadvantage is that at least one of the two conductors is frequently only insufficiently or not at all protected from touching and therefore can endanger the safety of a person handling at least one of the conductors.